Boruto And Himawari Play a Game
by Chozin Yi
Summary: After Boruto sees his first X-Rated movie, he convinces Himawari to play a game with him. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Boruto And Himawari Play A Game.

A Naruto One-Shot.

A Boruto x Himawari Lemon.

Hey Everybody, Chozin is here with a new story. Sorry if don't seem as enthusiastic as I usually do, and that it's been a while since I last posted a new story. I got sick on Sunday, and I'm a little under the weather. Still, I hope I get this story done as soon as I could, and I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Naruto nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, Lolicon, and incest.

Now let's begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed to be an average day in the Uzumaki household, but no one would know about the taboo activities of the two youngsters who lived there while their parents were away.

Himawari Uzumaki, the only daughter, and youngest member of the family, was wondering around the house, looking for her doll, wondering where it was. She checked her room, the living room, her parents room, her brother's room, but she couldn't find it. Fed up with not being able to find it, she decried to ask her brother where it was.

Last she checked, her brother, Boruto, was in the bathroom. Come to think of it, he's been in there for a while now.

Himawari tried knocking on the door, but got no answer, so she decided to try the door knob, which surprisingly, was unlocked. Perhaps Boruto forgot to lock it?

"Onii-Chan, have you seen my-?" She started to say, but was stopped at seeing her brother buck naked and holding her doll to his penis.

"Hima! What are you doing!?" He said angrily, upset that his sister walked in on him.

"What are you doing with Mrs. Yumi, Onii-Chan?" Himawari asked her brother, wondering why he was naked and playing with the doll she named after her teacher at the Academy.

Although, truth be told, she was really intrigued, she never saw her brother naked before, so this was new to her.

Boruto thought about it, and actually got a devious idea.

"Hey Himawari, do you wanna play a game with me?" He asked her.

Her face lit up, as she liked playing games with her big brother.

"Ooh! What kind of game Onii-Chan? I wanna play! I wanna play!" She said excitedly.

"Were gonna play a game I saw in an X-Rated movie I saw." Boruto told her.

"You saw one? Can you show it to me?" She asked excitedly.

Boruto told her before that he always wanted to see an X-Rated movie, so she always wanted to see one too.

"I'll show it to you later. Now let's go play the game in your room." Boruto said, taking her hand and leading her to her bedroom, holding her doll in the other hand.

He locked the door behind them, and told Himawari to take her clothes off, until all she had on was her panties.

"Why Onii-Chan?" She asked him.

"Because that's all the girl in the movie wore." He explained.

"Oh, okay then." She said, complying and stripping her clothes off.

She pulled up her sweater and shirt, leaving her topless, and her flat chest and tiny nipples exposed to her horny older brother. She then took her stockings off, leaving her cute, creamy legs bare. Lastly, she removed her skirt, leaving her in just her panties now, Boruto stroking himself to the sight of his little naked sister.

"Why are you rubbing your peepee Onii-Chan?" Himawari asked innocently.

"It's what the man in the movie was doing. It feels really good!" Her brother told her, with a big smile on his face.

"Really? Would it feel good if I rub my tinkle?" She asked.

"Of course! Actually, in the movie, the man called his peepee his cock, and the girl called her tinkle her pussy." Boruto explained.

"Oooh! Okay! Heh heh heh!" Himawari said, finding it funny that the woman called her tinkle, a cat.

Now, Boruto decided to start.

"Okay, let's get started. First, we stick our tongues in each other's mouths, and then do... other stuff." He said.

"Stick your tongue in my mouth? Yucky!" Himawari cringed, finding the idea weird.

"Aw c'mon Hima! It'll be fun! You know what, watch this." He said, taking her doll and kissing it, and putting his tongue in the doll's open mouth. "See? She likes it!"

"I don't know Onii-Chan..." Hima said, still unsure.

"We can do more stuff after that, watch!"

Boruto then took off the doll's dress and lied it down on the bed, then he started kissing it where it's nipples would be, slowly moving down until he was licking it through the panties it still had on.

"Mmm, that smells so good, let's take them off and lick that pussy!" He said, trying the sound grown up like the man in the movie, and making Himawari giggle.

He then then took the doll's panties off and started licking where it's pussy would be.

"Oh baby! Suck my cock!" He said, now taking the doll and putting its mouth on his dick, like he was doing in the bathroom.

Then he put it back on the bed, lying on top of it and rubbing his cock between its legs.

"Then the man stuck it inside her and she said: 'Fuck me! Fuck me!'" He explained.

"That's a dirty word! You can't say that!" Hima scolded him, remembering when he said it before, and their dad made him eat a bar of soap.

"It's okay to say it during this Hima! In fact, I heard Mom saying it last night!" He told her.

"Really?" Himawari asked, now wondering why her parents would tell them not to say that, even though they say it themselves.

"Uh huh. So, do you wanna try it now?" Boruto asked her, eagerly hoping she would say yes.

"Well, okay then!" She said happily.

With that, Boruto and Himawari stood on their knees in front of each other and Boruto leaned down and gave Himawari a big kiss. She kissed back, and giggled at the fact her first kiss was with her brother. Now, Boruto opened his mouth and stuck his tongue inside of hers, making her moan and they wrestled with each other's tongues, liking the feeling, and Himawari started to feel funny in her pussy.

"Okay, now lie down." He told her after breaking the kiss.

Hima complied and lied down on her back, Boruto leaning over her and now kissing and sucking on her nipples. She found she really liked this, and encouraged him to do more. He then switched to sucking on her other one, and Himawari giggled and moaned happily as he did.

Then, he started kissing down her body and her smooth tummy, and even licking her bellybutton, making her laugh until he got to her panties.

"Mmm, that smells good! Let's take them off and lick that pussy!" He said in his man voice again.

He then took her panties off and rolled them down her legs, spreading them and exposing her cute little muff. Boruto could've sworn that his dick got even harder, if that was possible.

He began to eat his little sister out, and Himawari cried out happily, loving the feeling of her brother licking her tinkle. It felt so good, she wrapped her little legs around his head, begging him to keep going. Boruto licked her all over, and loved her taste, he started stroking himself again as he ate her out.

"Oh Hima, suck my cock!" He said excitedly, standing back up on his knees, stroking himself harder.

Himawari moved over and let her brother take her place on the bed, lying down on his back, his cock standing straight up. Himawari stood on her knees next to him, and after giving it some thought, she leaned over and put her lips on his tip, but not taking it in.

"No no, you have to suck it, put it in your mouth." He told her.

"Could you lick my tinkle some more? I really liked that." Hima said, with a cute look in her eyes.

"How about this, you get on top of me, and we can suck each other." Boruto explained.

Himawari liked that idea, so she climbed on top of him, so they were looking at each other's groins, and Boruto began to eat her out again. Himawari, moaned as his tongue reached into her depth, and she took his cock in her hand and she slowly put it in her mouth, getting a good taste and feel of it in her small mouth.

"Now just move your mouth up and down." Boruto instructed his little sister, before licking her clit again.

Hima got the idea and moved her mouth up and down his length, sucking on it getting it nice and wet. She liked how hard it felt in her mouth.

'This is even better than sucking my thumb!' She thought to herself.

She kept up her work on his cock, and Boruto loved the feeling of his kid sister giving him a blowjob. It got to the point where he stopped sucking her pussy and just lied there, moaning at the feeling of her blowing him. Himawari got worried by the fact that he was moaning. Thinking that she did something wrong, she took it out of her mouth and was about to ask him what was wrong, but was surprised by what he said.

"Oh no Hima! Please don't stop, it feels SO GOOD! I think I'm gonna cum like the man in the movie did!"

She didn't know what "cum" meant, but if her brother said it felt good and wanted her to keep going, she wanted to make him happy, so Himawari started sucking on him again, getting him closer and closer to release.

"Oh little sister! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna cum!" He cried, as for the first time in his life, he came, into Himawari's mouth.

Himawari was surprised by the wet, sticky stuff he shot into her mouth, and yet, after pulling her mouth off of his dick, she tasted it, and found that she strangely liked it, before swallowing.

"What was that stuff Onii-Chan?" She asked her brother, climbing off of him.

"Stuff? Then you mean...! Holy crap! I did it! I really shot cum!" He said, happy that he got his first wet cum.

"That was supposed to happen?" She wondered.

"Yeah, when a boy shoots cum, that means he's grown up!" Boruto said, proud of himself.

"Wow! Congrats Onii-Chan!" Himawari said, happy for her brother and hugging him.

He hugged her back, and felt himself grow hard again.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you Hima?" He asked her.

"Okay!"

She lied down again and spread her legs, Boruto climbing in between them and rubbing his cock on her hairless vulva.

"Just to warn you, I hear a girl's first time doing this hurts, so I hope I don't scare you Himawari." He warned her.

"It's okay Onii-Chan, I trust you."

Nodding, Boruto pushed himself inside of her and broke her cherry, making Himawari cry out in pain, although it didn't last long as just felt like a strong pinch.

Shuddering at the feeling of Himawari's pussy surrounding his cock, Boruto began to thrust back and forth, fucking her like a little pro.

"Oh Onii-Chan! It feels so good! Do more!" She begged.

Boruto smiled, happy that Himawari was enjoying it as much as he was. He started to thrust faster and faster, getting his hips going and fucking Himawari nice and good, as the whiskered girl with bright blue eyes moaned happily.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Does it feel good Hima? Do you like this?" He asked her huskily.

"Oh yes! Yes! It's amazing Onii-Chan! I love it!" She moaned, as Boruto leaned down and hugged her close to himself.

"Hey sweetie, do you wanna be on top?" He asked her.

"Okay!"

Still having her wrapped in his arms, Boruto rolled over so that she was on top of him in the cowgirl position. He instructed her to bounce in her seat and ride him like a horse, which she began to do happily.

"Oh fuck me Hima! Fuck me! Faster! Faster!" He moaned.

"Hey Onii-Chan, can I say it too?"

"Of course! As long as we're doing this together, you can say what you want!"

Himawari giggled and put her finger to her lips as she continued to bounce in her seat.

"I'm fucking you Onii-Chan! Your cock is in my hole and I'm fucking it!" She said, before laughing.

"Oh Himawari! It feels so good when you ride me like that!" Boruto said as he cupped her butt in his hands.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She chanted, going faster as her hips went faster too. "Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me in my tinkle Onii-Chan!"

"Oh man Himawari you are so dirty! I gotta fuck you properly!" Boruto growled, pushing her over on her back again as he railed into her as hard as he could.

"Yes! Fuck me! Harder! Harder! HARDER!!!" She screamed, her little becoming overloaded in pleasure.

"Oh fuck me! I'm gonna cum again Hima! I'm gonna squirt inside you!" Boruto cried, feeling his balls clench in his sack, ready to give his little sister her first ever creampie.

"Do it Onii-Chan! Squirt your cum in me! Hurry!" Himawari begged.

"AWWWW YES BABY!!!" Boruto cried, cumming in his little sister's recently deflowered pussy.

"I can feel it! I can feel it! Wait! Something else is happening! Something feels- AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!" Himawari screamed, as her first ever orgasm rocked her little body, until she was left all tuckered out and she laid on her back, trying to catch her breath.

Boruto pulled out and saw all if the spunk he pumped into her leaking out, before he lied down next to her.

"Was that fun Himawari?" He asked her.

"Oh Onii-Chan! That felt so magical! I loved it!" She said, hugging him.

"So, do you want me to show you that movie now?"

"Okay!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guy's, so I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed, but I really wanted to get this done, and I hope you all liked it. And I hope I get better from this stupid ass cold!

Chozin out!


End file.
